An Enlightened Snowdown
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Karma, after receiving her Winter Wonder outfit, is tasked with delivering a gift basket to a random summoner assigned by the Institute. She is surprised when the summoner happens to be one of her favorites. After agreeing to stay for the Snowdown eve party he was having, she gets a little too involved in the festivities, and winds up 'gifting' him and his friends. Commission.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers and writers! Yukami has returned from the grave because for some odd reason I lost all motivation to write for literally three months! Well, I didn't lose motivation, its that I neglected to finish all the potential oneshots I made the outline to, and neglected to put the first few chapters of the revised "The Last Yukami" fiction on text. That and League, Warframe (PoE op), and Battlefield 4 have drained me of my attention. I had finally set myself personally to be satisfied with my life. The things I dreamed of owning I have, and I am back in school successfully. Everything is moving smoothly save the small jumps in the road that decide to present themselves. But that's neither this nor that.**

 **What I have here is a commission for a reader of my favorite female champion and, ironically, the romantic interest of another story I made. This is two chapters, which will drop one after the other.**

 **If you enjoy this level of work, leave a Favorite/Follow of my work. I can't promise anything to be released in a time frame as I am terrible with that, but I will say that I haven't stopped writing. Want a specific pairing made into a story? PM me about commissions! Rates for literally 7k words start as low as $35!**

 **With that being said, enjoy the smut that has been anticipated from me for over four months!**

* * *

Karma sat before the mirror of her bedroom, adjusting the blue crystal tiara that sat on the edge of her hairline to be perfectly aligned to frame her face. She smiled warmly as she finally felt its position of accurate detail to the extravagant outfit the institute gave her this year for Snowdown. Standing from her chair, she eyed the sky blue, gold and white furred dress with the glee of a child with a toy. Her upper body having a hooded corset-like shirt that covered her midriff and bust. Her legs being covered with simpler design tights of matching color, and fur-filled moccasins that kept her feet warm. Her short brown hair, normally down and free-flowing save the batches normally wrapped in her hair garment was tied into a ponytail, giving her tiara's elaborate design more room for comfort for her.

"I must admit," a familiar voice called from her doorway. Karma turned to the source to see the Captain of the Ionian Guard and her close friend Irelia leaning against her door with her arms crossed, looking to the Enlightened One appreciatively. "The league fumbles a lot in terms of its purpose, and the summoners are annoying, but they do have a taste in fashion for their champions."

"They gave me this earlier in the month for the holidays. It also enhances my powers for ice properties." Karma stated. "I must commend whoever designed this for such detail and intricate quality. Quite frankly, I had never expected blue to look this good."

"Uh-huh. Looks fine and dandy, Lady Karma. What's the catch?" Irelia deadpanned. Karma sighed, fully aware of what the captain was implying. "You know as well as I do none of these 'skins' as the summoners call them are out of courtesy."

"Yes…and unfortunately, this is no exception." Karma groaned as she walked away from her mirror to her bed, where the box containing the dress lie open. Besides, it was a basket of confections and novelties that was wrapped in red and green ribbons and plastic. Karma picked up the basket and the box, pulling out a small folded paper from within the container. "To all champions attired in or possessing winter themed outfits, the Institute requests that you take the basket you have received to the summoner dormitory within your sections and give the basket to them." She read aloud.

"Of course… at the end of the day, the summoners stroke their own egos and use us to do the dirty work." Irelia protested. She leaned off the wall and stepped forward. "That's why I handed the basket back to the delivery man. I'm not going to validate their god complex after they gave me a jumpsuit and froze my blades."

Karma threw a blank expression to the captain. "You mean a jumpsuit that does nothing but make your rear larger?" she said sarcastically.

"That too. Half the summoners that even pick me for matches have me wear that thing, just because the photo shoot made my butt stick out. Do you even know who you're giving the damned basket to anyway?"

"Sadly no. and knowing the popularity the female champions have with newer outfits, I fear whomever I have to give this to isn't the most enjoyable person. I pray to the spirits it is some kinder male or a female summoner. All the note gives is the request and the location."

"I'd say drop the basket in the nearest dorm and let them fight over it. No reason to chance some perv seeing you in a new outfit and attempting something vulgar." Irelia growled. Her blades raised up behind her and shivered from her irritation.

"I cannot abandon my task due to my discomfort with whom I may or may not meet. If I am uncertain of their motive, I will leave. If they try anything rash, I will retaliate." Karma mused. "And by chance, this mystery summoner whom I am presenting this gift to is someone I know, it would be rude of me to avoid at least wishing them a happy holiday."

Irelia rolled her eyes before a knowing smirk stretched on her face. "That is so like you, lady Karma. Willing to give more than you get, even to those who don't deserve."

"Who is to say there are people who don't deserve, Irelia? Everyone has something within them that validates their life. The spirits guide every soul to their destiny or end it when they find their purpose fulfilled. I am merely fulfilling my purpose of being one who cares and provides as I lead, just as you fulfill your purpose to defend and protect our home and honor." Karma explained. She exhaled deeply before picking up the basket and eyeing the contents once more. At the front of the confections and small novelties was a golden card with the ranking insignia from the institute. She immediately deduced that the basket was a season end reward for surpassing the lower ranking tiers. "If you will excuse me, my friend, I must deliver this parcel to the apparent gold ranked summoner at suite 1T."

"Would you like some company? Just in case someone gets adventurous about their 'reward'?" Irelia offered. Karma waved her down before moving to the door.

"I appreciate the concern and offer, but I will not be needing it. You may enjoy your evening, captain. Merry Snowdown." Karma concluded as she turned the knob to her door and moved to exit. Irelia bowed in respect before watching her leave.

"Merry Snowdown, lady Karma." She replied.

Karma walked outside her residency and peered the snow-covered walkway. She pulled the slip of paper out containing the address to the summoner and scanned the directions, widening her eyes at the revelation of how close the destination truly was.

 _Do they reside in the cherry blossom suites? That means he or she is Ionian…at least they will know who I am._ She mentally noted. Looking up from the paper she peered left and right, deducing the fastest way to the familiar apartment complex. Deciding to go left, she began her stroll through the night to her destination, taking in the lights of the festivities and waving to those who greeted her as she passed. Some of the passerby summoners gasped in awe at the luxuriously designed dress she wore as she passed by, sending compliments to her.

Before long, she stood in front of the fifteen-story apartment complex entitled _Cherry Blossom Suites_. She immediately recalled that this location housed more prestigious and prodigal summoners. She furrowed her brow as she looked back to the basket curiously, recalling that a gold card given as a reward to summoners meant they were of gold ranking and that the suites were typically housing Diamond rank and above summoners and Ionian executives.

 _Then why would a gold rank be here?_ She asked. Her thoughts trailed to the familiar summoners she knew within the rank that showed more prodigal skill than the rest. She could only think of a few, and those in thought she knew were located elsewhere.

 _Now I am curious who this is actually going to if they're gold rank and staying here._ She concluded mentally before walking forward through the glass double doors of the bottom floor. The lobby was extremely large, it's ceiling no less than twenty or twenty-five feet overhead with elaborately designed chandeliers that imitated the appearance of the iconic cherry blossom trees that hung upside down. There were two lounging areas on the sides of the red-carpeted entryway. Both of which had two L-shaped sofas and two reclining chairs along with a large table. Columns stood on the sides of the room, each wrapped in spirals with lights and false pine cones up to the ceiling. A handful of people were chatting amongst each other in the lobby, and the front desk that monitored the entry of the building was beside the elevator that went to the upper levels.

As Karma entered the building, she walked past people to the desk, knowing that they likely had any logic of where the apartment would be. People took notice of her presence, more importantly, her dress, and bowed to her in respect. She returned a small bow to them in respect, thanking those that verbally complimented her.

"Lady Karma. A pleasure to see you grace us once again." The male receptionist called, standing and bowing deeply to the Duchess. He wore a black and dark pink tuxedo with a red bowtie, and his hair was slightly spiked and short. "And might I add that dress is extravagant your highness. Fitting to your grace."

"Thank you, Ise. I would like to find a summoner that resides in the suites to give them this basket from the institute. I have their apartment number here." Karma replied, pulling the slip out from her pocket and handing it to the receptionist. The male took the paper and unfolded it to read its contents. When he finished it, his face turned into a scowl of disgust.

"Why on Runeterra would they involve someone like him to your grace…" he spat as he pinched his brow. Karma frowned at the tone of the male, hoping whomever he was referring to wasn't whom she feared previously.

"May I ask who you are referring to?"

"The apartment you are looking for, spirits save you, is on the thirteenth floor and is the first door to the right. It is under lease by the now gold ranked summoner Damian Setsu."

At this Karma's eyes widened. _Damian? Damian lives here? Is he the mystery summoner?_ "Might I ask why he seems to be an issue, Ise?" she asked. The male groaned.

"That male has been getting complaints day in and day out about his rowdiness and excessive noise. When we addressed him about it, he stated that he was merely reviewing his matches and got invested in the more intense moments, to which he could restrain his verbal excitement." He explained. "Honestly I have no clue as to why or how he was approved for residency here. He is rather vulgar in his antics."

"Ise," Karma said coldly, showing a darker tone than she normally does. The male froze as he felt the harsh glare of the Duchess upon him. "It matters not why or how an Ionian summoner was able to reside within their home, but that they can reside there. I am disappointed that you, of all people, would talk down to your fellow countryman, regardless of whatever issues you may have with them. He has earned his home and his rank. I personally know the young summoner, as we have been linked in matches continuously for years, so I take offense to your insults." She scolded.

Ise widened his eyes as he heard her speak, before bowing low. "I apologize for my rudeness, Lady Karma. I had no knowledge of your association with the man. Please forgive me."

Karma merely smiled. "So long as you know that such rudeness is wrong, I forgive you. Please direct me to his apartment so I may visit him and present his gift."

"Yes, your grace," Ise concluded before standing from his seat and gesturing for her to follow him to the elevators. The two of them entered the elevator and went upward to the thirteenth floor. The moment the elevator doors opened up, Karma could hear the familiar voice of Damian, along with two other people, chanting loudly. She giggled as she recalled this being a norm for him whenever they were in matches. Both Karma and Ise walked down the hall to the first door, the label "1T" on a panel beside it. Ise knocked hard on the door, and within seconds, the door frame opened. Karma smiled warmly as the familiar spiked white hair of the darkly skinned summoner popped out the door.

"Yes?" Damian called, looking to Ise like a foreign object. "Ise, what it do, fam?"

"Sir, you have a visitor that requested to be guided to your unit. And please stop calling me 'fam'." Ise said with a tired tone. The male turned to Karma, before widening into saucers.

"KARMAMA!" he said cheerily. Nearly jumping from the doorway before her.

"Good evening, Damian. Merry Snowdown." Karma replied, both relieved and excited that her mystery summoner was indeed the one she knew of the most.

"Merry Snowdown! What brings you to la casa one time?" Karma laughed heartily at the name.

"Is that what you call your home, Damian? The one-time?" she joked. "Spirits I thought that was a joke for your club in matches."

"It is, and it is my battle cry, my life motto and my username to select gaming accounts. I have to let them know that we can't stop, don't stop and won't stop. You of all people should know this, especially since our last match was such a stomp." He smiled. Karma cringed as the memories of her recent match resurfaced to thought.

"How I let you talk me into building full attack damage, as a jungle role no less, is baffling. I spoil you too much." Karma replied.

"But it worked, and we won. Am I wrong?" Karma shook her head with a smile.

"Spirits help me, he's gone from logic." She said. "And what is this I hear about you causing trouble for your fellow neighbors?"

Damian looked at the Duchess with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean? I haven't gotten anyone here to complain. In fact, most people don't say anything to me."

"Well, Ise here has informed me of your numerous complaints about rowdy behavior and loudness throughout the days. Am I misinformed?" Karma scolded. Damian looked to the male with daggers in his eyes.

"ISE YOU RATTED ME OUT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Damian shouted.

"Damian!" Karma shouted. "Language! I will not have such vulgar speaking before me. It is below you and me."

"Oh! I'm sorry Karma. But why you tell on me, Ise? I thought we were here with ours!" Damian protested, raising his hands to his face and waving it back and forth. Ise raised an eyebrow at him.

"For your information, I have not 'ratted you out'. I merely informed lady Karma of your behavior when she requested clarification to your apartment. She wanted to know who stayed at 1T in Cherry Blossom, and I told her." He stated matter of factly.

"You couldn't have left the noise statements out giving directions?" Damian deadpanned.

"To whatever regard, Damian. Please refrain from roughhousing and causing disturbances to your neighbors. I am sure those next door do not wish to hear of your zealous activities throughout the night."

"What you mean? Half of them come in to join me!" Damian retorted. "Hells, I got the whole damn floor in here now for Snowdown Showdowns!"

Both ISe and Karma raised a brow to the notion. "you have the whole floor?" Ise deadpanned.

"Yes! Even my buds Cameron and Jain in here! We putting up bets for the matches that are going down. In fact, ya'll should join us!"

"Ey' D! what's the hold up, bro?!" a male called from within the home. Damian smiled before grabbing the Duchess by the hand and Ise by the shoulder.

"Come on, you two. What you got that's better than some fun times with some good people?" he offered. Ise slowly peeled the white-haired summoner's hand off his shoulder and stepped back.

"As much as I would…relish…entertaining your event, I am head steward for the complex for a reason. As such I will decline the offer." Ise stated. Both Karma and Damian heard the condescending tone that oozed from him but chose to ignore it.

"C'mon, Karmama. Are you gonna be at the villa tonight when there is quite literally twenty plus people that would be honored to have you as a guest? Just for tonight." Damian pouted. Karma looked at him with uncertainty, knowing that she was only to drop off the gift and leave, but conflicted about going back to solitude within her home. Not to mention it was getting later in the night and before she left her house, the snow began falling harder. No doubt by now it would be a blizzard outside by now, and regardless of how short the walk from the apartment was to her home, it wouldn't be safe to go alone.

"Well…I suppose I can stay for a little while. Just to see what is so entertaining that has your neighbors here." She conceded. Damian's expression brightened so fast, Karma was almost scared that she agreed to a trap. It would not be the first time his childlike demeanor got her to spoil his fantasies.

"YEET! EY YA'LL! I GOT A SPECIAL GUEST TONIGHT!" he shouted into the apartment before pulling Karma along within. She looked at the steward with a weak smile, one that clearly stated 'I regret everything' to which he responded with one that said 'if you need me, call'. The door closed quickly behind them before Damian guided the Duchess through the entry hall. As they were about to turn the corner, Karma could hear small chatter within the living space.

"Hey, guys! You'll never guess who decided to grace us this Snowdown eve!" Damian announced.

"Damian I swear if it's another one of your friends from the Bilgewater section that can eat a bottle of ale again, I am taking away your summoner orb." One male deadpanned, making the room erupt in laughter. Even Karma couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Look, bitch! He was wasted that night and wanted to show you a trick!" Damian retorted.

"I got ya trick right here…" another male trailed, making the room erupt in laughter once more. This time Damian himself joined in.

"But in all seriousness, you'll be shocked," Damian concluded, before gesturing for Karma to walk into the light of the living room. As she looked within the room, she could very well count twenty or more people sitting and standing before his massive television. As all eyes fell on her, she could very well feel the awe and shock at the spotlight, one of the males dropping his bottle of tea onto the table, following a good majority of the room's jaws.

"Merry Snowdown everyone." Karma announced before bowing lightly. Everyone gathered themselves quickly before standing up and bowing deeply in sync. Some of the guys took a knee and lowered their heads.

"Good evening, Lady Karma. Merry Snowdown to you." They all said with synchronization of servants. Karma giggled at the sudden shift of demeanor for the people.

"Please, be at ease. I am merely a guest at the summoner Damian's abode, as all of you are. Please pay me no mind."

"She came to join us in the fuck shit celebration! Where were we in the last video?" Damian announced.

"Damian, I told you about that vulgar language-oh what's the point…you're going to do it anyway." Karma surrendered. " Just try not to devolve all your language into such nasty language. You have a lot of potential as an individual."

"I mean, that's what I call our matches and my playstyle. I'll do anything with anyone."Damian replied.

"Careful, D. sounds like you're saying you a ho." The male closest to the television on the couch stated. "Kinda fit the bill, with all the side-"

"YO! PERSONAL INFORMATION!" Damian interjected. "And I'd rather get around than be alone, _Cameron_." At that the room was filled with 'oohs' and one in the back shouted 'someone get Anivia for the burn.'

"My statement goes for everyone in the room. You all are excellent at what you do, and never let anyone put you down for what you have or don't have." Karma spoke up. "Now then, what exactly was you all doing anyway?"

"We were watching some highlights from our matches and laughing at the fails."

"And we were on one of my matches, where I summoned you," Damian added. "In fact, if you look at the build, I think you will recall that match clearly."

To this Karma peered at the large screen and went flush of color as she saw her item set. Her items consisted of Skirmisher's Sabre with Warrior enchantment, Statikk Shiv, Infinity Edge, Iceborn Gauntlet, Mercury Treads and Spirit Visage "…Did you really have to pull up this one?" Karma audibly cringed.

"Karma, we caught ankles and lives that game, damn right I'm gonna show the world!" Damian said proudly. "I even got the triple as a highlight. Look!"

On screen, Karma saw her within the jungle running as fast as she could with her shield constantly activating, with four members of the enemy team following her desperately. The enemy Kha'zix jumped over the wall to cut her off, but when her excess armor and shields negated a majority of his damage, he immediately attempted to retreat to his team. Karma sent out a chain that linked to his torso, before empowering her Inner Flare and blasting him point blank range with the ability, chinking his health for well over 300 of his 1300. She threw out smaller blasts that served as her auto attacks in rapid succession, and as his team came within view, he was already lifeless on the ground. The enemy Lux threw out her spells to deal some burst damage, but Karma simply flashed to the side and went directly onto the Corki. He had not expected her raw auto attacks to critically strike all four times, and before he could get half his burst out, he was at less than four hundred life. Lux attempted to shield him from damage, but his last auto was empowered with a Sheen enhancement and Shiv lightning, rendering her shield useless. Another auto attack and he was down.

"BLUE TEAM DOUBLE KILL!" the announcer called. The room erupted in cheers as they watched the Duchess take down the two carries of the enemy team without breaking half health. Lux regained her abilities from cooldown and threw out her prism snare, locking Karma in place before launching her light grenade. Karma, using her auto attacks and her abilities brought her ultimate back to her and empowered her chain to heal her of the burst of damage. Lux, not being able to contest such raw regeneration with her abilities down, turned to flee, but was caught by the slowing effects of another sheen empowered auto attack, and forced to stay by the lock of Karma's chain. Karma ran around Lux to cut off her escape, before launching a barrage of auto attacks and landing one more Inner flare. The Ornn from the enemy team summoned his ram avatar and launched it to the Duchess, but to the shock of the entire room, Karma threw out a ignite spell that stuck to the low health light mage. Within a few seconds, another icon appeared grayed out on screen.

"BLUE TEAM TRIPLE KILL!" the announcer called. Most of the people in the room were up on their feet, shouting in denial and amazement.

"There is no way you survive Ornn. You have no health and no flash!" one female called.

"Hold my beer." Damian retorted. As he said that, Karma on screen empowered her shield and ran almost twice as fast around Ornn, absorbing most of his damage before making her way to the blast cone nearby. She positioned herself directly on top of the plant, and Ornn ran to her to meet her escape, flashing to try and pass her so when the blast cone erupted, he would cut her off. Karma shot the cone, but instead of flying in another direction, she flew directly upward, and Ornn blasted away from her in the other direction. Karma began running to her freedom, eventually escaping the forge god under her bot lane tower.

The room literally erupted in applause and hype, Damian taking a bow while Karma planted her face in her hand in embarrassment. "I cannot believe you put me through that ludicrous game…" Karma groaned.

"But we won, didn't we?"

"Alright, D. Lets get to the next match," Cameron stated, before standing from his seat in the corner of the L-shaped sofa. "Lady Karma, if you wish, here is a seat for you to watch. Would you like a refreshment?"

Karma bowed in gratitude and moved to the spot the male reserved for her. She passed by him and observed his appearance, noticing the peculiar scar on the right side of his face. His hair was short and black, and mostly unkempt. He was at a modest height, meeting her at eye level. His skin tone matched hers and justifying the armband that served as his summoner rank. From what she could see, he was a high gold rank.

"Thank you for your kindness…Cameron, was it?" she said, earning a nod in return. "What do you have for beverages?"

"Well, I got fruit juice and water-"Damian stated.

"We bought the DRANK!" another male called, interrupting the male. He placed down a large bottle of sake before another pack of ale dropped beside it. "It's a Snowdown party, and ain't no reason not to get shitfaced!" to that the room cheered, before everyone raised their bottles and glasses.

"I…will take the fruit juice, Damian." Karma requested, to which the male moved into the other room before momentarily returning with a tall glass of red liquid in a cup. Karma took the glass and nodded in gratitude, taking a leisure sip. She could taste the sweet mixture of fruit as it cascaded in her mouth, humming in approval before resting the glass on the table before her.

"Come on, Lady Karma. I know you can have ONE drink." A female called. "It's a party!"

"I'd rather not. I haven't acquired an actual taste for alcohol, so it just tastes wrong to me." Karma explained.

"It's just one drink, miss Karma. I promise it won't go beyond that. In fact, you don't even have to finish it if it doesn't taste good to you." Another male requested. "If it's flavor you're looking for, I know just the one to give you."

"I really mustn't…I-" she was interrupted as the male placed a single black and red can labeled 'Jake's hard ale' next to her beverage, pulling the pin to open the spout. She looked to the can and to her drink, conflicted. If she neglected her company's offer, it may ruin the fun moment that Damian set for so long. On the other hand, she hadn't really had alcohol in a long time. To be frank, she never actually had alcohol. Even the sake that was drunk during Ionian festivities was often diluted immensely to avoid the senses being dulled. Here sat what she could assume from the label on the can a fruit flavored hard beverage possibly ten times stronger than she had ever had, and ever will. In her reasonable mind, she plainly stated to ignore the beverage and enjoy the evening however it presents itself, whereas another part of her thought that one drink wouldn't hurt her.

To her surprise, that side won the argument.

"Well…I suppose a sip to try wouldn't hurt." Karma conceded, earning a small cheer from the surrounding people. She raised the can up and inspected the spout intensely. She took a single whiff of the rim and was overwhelmed by the thick aroma that came from within, having to pull the can away to catch oxygen. She looked at the group to see them observing her, some having hopeful looks on their faces. She sighed before bringing the rim back to her face and tilting it to pour some of its contents to her lips, the flavor immediately rushing to her tongue.

Her eyes widened as she found the fruit tasting drink pleasant, the mild hit of alcohol being diluted to the rush of fruits and the fizzy liquid. It was as if she was drinking a soda instead of alcohol, and that soothed her worry almost immediately. She could feel the beverage slightly burn as it went down her throat, but it wasn't as awful as she expected.

Moving the beverage from her lips, she looked at the can's label for a brief moment, letting the silence of anticipation swell within the room before nodding with a small smirk and pulling the can back to her lips, taking another leisure sip. As she did, the room exploded in a cheer, everyone happy to have given their home countries beloved duchess something to enjoy.

"Lady Karma, you don't have to drink it all if you choose not to," Damian spoke up. "And if it actually tastes bad, you don't have to fake it for our sake."

"Actually Damian, this is quite good. Not at all what I thought it would be." Karma said, placing the can down next to her fruit drink again. "Is all alcohol like this?"

"Nope, most of the Noxian and Bilgewater stuff is A LOT stronger. Its mainly Ionian and Demacian drinks that put more flavor than alcohol." Cameron explained, before raising his own bottle. "This is a cannon blast, one of the common civilian ales from Bilgewater, and it has nearly twice the alcohol level of that one."

"Well thank you for giving me a drink more pleasant to my tastes. Now, I believe we were to watch some matches?" Karma suggested. Damian nodded before raising his summoner orb and scrolling through a few active games, finding one with a good batch of familiar faces to the room.

"Here goes one. It's Irelia, Kassadin, Caitlyn, Braum and Warwick versus Fiora, Leblanc, Vayne, Nami, and Zac. They just started too." Damian stated, putting the game on his television and letting the room see the two teams head into lane. As minions spawned in, the room became a cacophony of chatter, some of which being bets on who wins lane or who does something advantageous. Karma watched on as she saw her friend and apprentice battle the Grand Duelist in top lane, the two exchanging attacks every so often. She instinctively raised her drink to her lips, tasting the fruit flavor as it rushed through her. The alcohol that mingled within was ignored as she saw Fiora take a nasty trade from Irelia, a small bit of pride welling in her.

"Ooooh, Irelia got some good damage on Fiora that time, Damian. You think she gonna beat that?" Jain called.

"Damn right! Fiora just needs a Sheen and she can out trade with her lunge." Damian retorted. To everyone's surprise, Karma spoke up with a scoff.

"The Grand Duelist is skilled, no doubt. But Irelia is commendable in battle as well, if not better than miss Laurent." She said. The room looked at her with wide eyes, a rare display of boasting pride from the Duchess taking everyone off guard.

"See, I know what you're getting at Karmama, but Fiora will win if she parries the stun and hits her empowered swings."

"And Irelia will win when her own stun makes contact with Fiora unprotected." Karma returned, looking to Damian with a smirk. Damian returned the gesture.

"My Karmama knows how to make bets like I do, I'm so proud…!" Damian feigned tears. "As much as I respect you, Imma just say that's not happening."

"Well then. I am hearing wagers from everyone else within the room in regards to the match at hand. Why not indulge in the gambling, Damian?" Karma suggested. The room once again dropped their jaws.

"The Duchess of Ionia is making a bet with the most fuck shit male I know…" Cameron spoke. "I was not prepared for tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" Damian returned, raising his foot to step on the coffee table and resting his elbow on it. The Duchess and the summoner shared a deep glare. "We don't lose, by the way."

"If Irelia defeats Fiora in lane, and wins the match for her team, you must go to her tomorrow and present yourself for training."

"And if Fifi beats Irelia, you and I shall have dinner tomorrow." Damian offered.

"Wait, did you just ask Lady Karma on a date?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"It ain't a date if she's paying for it," Damian added slyly, not taking his eyes from Karma. Karma smirked as she suddenly felt thrilled beyond normal understanding at the wager.

"I can agree to that." Karma returned, raising her hand to shake. Damian nodded before raising his glass of alcohol to her, gesturing for her to do the same. Karma mimicked his action curiously, before following his motion of drinking the beverage down.

"We play this bet the real way." Damian announced before picking up a six-pack of beer and placing it before them. "Each time Irelia dies, you take a drink. Every time Fiora dies, I take one. Take two if the opposite was involved in the fight, three if they were killed by one another."

Karma looked at him skeptically but took another can from the set nonetheless. Damian opened his and placed it on the table, sitting beside the Duchess. Karma slid over to allow him more room before everyone turned their wary gazes from the owner of the home and his special guest to the match that just started.

Minutes passed and, eventually, the fight for the true first blood of the night between Irelia and Fiora commenced. The fight was well heated, with both dodging and blocking strikes the other made. Karma felt the exhilaration of the fight well within her like a fire burning fast, each strike sparking excitement into her body. The two fighters exchanged strikes until Fiora took a nasty hit and was forced to step away.

Karma looked over to the summoner with a wry smile, seeing her associate come close to victory in that short engage. "Seems like this battle is decided, Damian." Karma mused. He merely looked at her with his own grin.

"Don't count out the clutch factor yet, Karma." He returned. Karma looked back to the screen to see Irelia diving in to fight Fiora under her turret. Karma widened her eyes at the bold move and nearly jumped out her seat as she saw the final turret blast close in to finish her. Fiora dashed away from the captain quickly, watching with expectation that the tower would finish her, only to see her activate the stopwatch she held. She quickly repositioned herself to the vital point, before setting up to strike Irelia's exposed vital. Breaking from the stasis, Irelia went to stun the duelist but was surprised when her parry blocked the ability, the returning wave disorienting her and striking the vital. She looked up to the duelist to see a triumphant grin on her face, before looking at the tower and seeing the blast shot at her. Irelia was struck with a force that put her on the floor, her essence releasing from her body.

"First Blood!" the announcer called. The room jumped up in both cheer and groans. To everyone's surprise, Karma jumped up herself with an exclaim. Damian smirked as he saw his normally calm and collected leader and champion react so rashly at another match. _This is gonna be good._

* * *

The night progressed with many matches watched and numerous bets won or lost. The gamble between Karma and Damian resulted in Damian winning, as Fiora's lead gave her an outlet to not only stomp Irelia in lane but carry her team into the enemy base and secure a victory. Damian took three shots in total in regards to kills and assists between the two fighters, whereas Karma had drunk a can and a half of alcohol. By the end of the match, she was heavily intoxicated due to her inexperience with hard beverages.

The party watched a few more matches, continuously betting on victors and mingling about the year and other small talk. Around midnight, people began to file out the summoner's home. As the last person left, Damian waved them away and turned back to his apartment to check on his special guest, who surprisingly grew a flavor for the beer she was given and asked for more after her first. By the time everyone left, she was a slurring mess in her spot with a half-empty can counting to her fourth.

"Did you have fun tonight, Karmama?" Damian asked, taking the half-empty can from her hands before she potentially spilt its contents on herself and his couch. She giggled stupidly in her seat before whining loudly.

"Why did you t-take my drink away…? I wasn't-I wasn't finished," she slurred out, leaning forward to grab the can. Damian merely pushed her hand away before chuckling.

"You're actually a lightweight to alcohol aren't you? I told you, you didn't have to drink any of it if you didn't want to."

"But then I would have ruined your-your party! It was sooooooooo much fun! That last match was like 'boom'! and Jinx was all 'dakakakaka'!" she giggled, slumping over to the couch on her side.

"Hey Damian, I'm about to head out now. Jain is gonna be my ride tonight bro." Cameron called, walking with the other male to the doorway.

"Hold up guys. I need an assist with Karma here." Damian called, waving his hand for them to come closer. As they saw the loopy mess of the Duchess, they shared a chuckle. "I blame you, Jain."

"What the hell did I do?!" Jain protested, looking to the summoner like he insulted him.

"You the one wanna tell her to take a drink. She's a lightweight!"

"I ain't tell her to do nothing! That was Xen that offered her the drink! And you the one wanna bet with her on drinking, D!"

"Bruh, we don't lose. Step up and get smacked down. The motto means we accept all challenges and stomp them in the head." He retorted.

"Hey…hey now. I had fun, and I thoroughly enjoyed the drinks." Karma intervened. "No reason-reason to fight."

"We're not fighting, lady Karma. We just talk shit to each other regularly. If we don't blame each other, we blame our friends. It's how we roll." Jain explained. "Other than that, are you feeling alright?"

Karma giggled, pointing at the male. "You said roll…you're not rolling, silly!" she joked. Damian, Jain, and Cameron looked at her with blank expressions before looking at each other.

"Yep, she's tweaked. No way she's getting home solo." Cameron stated.

"Yup, and I don't have enough mana to get her, Cam and me home. I can only teleport twice." Jain explained.

"Wait, then why can't you take her, Cam? You have a charge to teleport right?" Damian asked.

"Bro, my charges are limited per month. You know that if I could, I would no doubt get her home. But I barely have enough to get myself home. That's why I asked Jain to help me out." he explained.

"Why can't she just bunk it here tonight?" Jain asked.

"Because I might have to go out tonight and I don't know if I can leave her alone like this." He returned.

"It's alright…I-I can take care of your doggie!" Karma answered, her tone cheery. It was at this point that both Cameron and Jain looked to Damian with deadpanned expressions.

"She can take care of your dog, bro," Jain said blankly. "You don't have a dog."

"How do you know I don't have a dog?"

"D, seriously. If you're worried about it that much, I can stay here and watch over her if you go out." Cameron offered.

"And let you burn up my kitchen like last time? Hell to the no. The only way I'm gonna let you watch my place is if Jain sticks it with you," Damian snapped back.

"I mean, it shouldn't be a problem, right? We just have to squat the couch while she gets your bed." Jain offered. Damian nodded.

"Are you gonna stay with them?"

"I ain't got nothing important to deal with these next few days. I can stay a night to keep her company and him out of trouble." Jain explained. "Besides, I'm likely not going to sleep tonight anyway. Might as well do something productive."

"Well, that settles it!" Karma announced. "I will bake the cookies! You six can write the invitations!" The three males looked at each other in confusion.

"Karma, what in the hell are you talking about?" Damian asked.

"Bro, she's tweaked. I figured her a lightweight when she finished the first can, but I didn't think it was this bad." Cameron stated.

"Tweaking! What game is that?!" Karma asked in fascination. There was a silent pause between the three before Damian placed his palm to his face.

"…Jain, my pillows are in the closet next to the bathroom. Get her one and a sheet so she can fall asleep sooner. I'm gonna go get a drink…" Damian sighed. Jain walked through the apartment to the closet in question and opened it, pulling out a fresh pillow and a blanket. Returning to the room, he sat the bedding on the couch before moving back over to the intoxicated mage.

"That reminds me, why was Karma here to begin with?" Cameron asked. Damian turned around and picked up a basket from near the television.

"She was giving me this. Can't remember why though, only that it's from the Institute." He answered. He ripped open the plastic of the package and pulled out the golden card from within. "To summoner 'Fenrir X Roxas' we are proud to present your reward for the exceptional skill and determination you have exhibited during the season this year. We hope to see you succeed once again in the future and wish you a merry Snowdown and happy Lunar Revel."

Jain had pulled out a small rune that sat within the basket and inspected it, before putting some mana to it and letting it glow. The image of the Outlaw marksman, Graves, was displayed in a transparent light. He was adorned in gold armor and had a lion head shoulder pad.

"Oh shit, I think this is your season skin. Didn't know they gave it out this way…" he stated. "Victorious Grave, huh. Need to come out with a Victorious Anivia skin."

"Sheeeit. They need to give me a free skin for getting gold too." Cameron complained. "How come you get your favorite champ to deliver a gift to you?"

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is that I got a new skin and got turnt up with Karma tonight. We lit." Damian said plainly. "Now I'm gonna go take a shower real fast and get out of my clothes. Can you two help me out and get the cans and glasses into the kitchen?"

"Sure… won't be a problem. I can pay your rent and utilities too!" Cameron said sarcastically, to which Jain smacked the back of his head.

"I mean if you're offering…" Damian trailed off as he exited the room. With Damian out the room, Jain and Cameron began cleaning up.

"Seriously though, why does Damian have to be the lucky one? I'd love for Camille or even Vayne to give me a gift." Cameron protested.

"Maybe they did and you weren't home to get it. Who knows? All that matters is that we help lady Karma while she's like this and assist our friend." Jain replied.

"Or maybe Miss Fortune could give me a nice 'gift'," Cameron added with a lecherous tone, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively. "A nice set of plump, round…'fruit' to rest my head between."

"Get your mind out the gutter, Cameron. Miss Fortune isn't gonna let you motorboat her chest no matter how much you dream of it." Jain said blankly. Cameron whined.

"Well, I feel like I deserve something for the troubles I went through this year."

"Like what? One of the hot female champs to sleep with you? Keep dreaming man."

"Not so much all that. I like the bod but I'm not some rapist lech. I know my boundaries, thank you very much." Cameron retorted, sitting down beside Karma. She sat up from her seat and looked at him with an unreadable expression. "But something, you know? Even if it was a simple kiss or just an evening to treat them to dinner, I'd be happy. If things led to another, I won't complain, but I'm a guy who wants to please the ladies."

"Like I said, keep dreaming. The sooner the institute sends a champ to kiss you, the sooner the world decides to actually work with each other." Jain stated, looking at him and Karma. He raised an eyebrow to the duchess as she stared at Cameron. "…You okay, lady Karma?"

Cameron looked at her to see Karma staring at him directly. He inched himself away from her in discomfort. "Is that…what you want as a reward?" Karma asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"A kiss. To say congratulations…for the year. Is that what you want?" she asked more specifically. He looked at Jain with curiosity, silently praying she was implying what it sounded like.

"Uhhhhh….sure?" he stated. Without any hesitation, Karma leaned forward in one motion and placed her lips on his, inhaling deeply as they met. Both Jain and Cameron's eyes went wide as saucers at the sudden action. Cameron could plainly smell the alcohol that stained her breath, and the sweet aroma of the drink, along with her own alluring scent, drew him in to continue, his eyes slowly closing to relish the sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds passed, before Karma slowly backed off Cameron's, the warmth of her plump lips leaving his cold to the air in the room. The silence from the sudden lip lock leaving everyone without thought. Jain couldn't fathom what actually happened before him, but felt the need to collect the pieces of his shattered jaw as it fell like glass to the floor.

"UUhhh…Thanks, lady Karma…" Cameron nearly whispered, awestruck and wordless outside the few words of gratitude.

"…I call bullshit, cause I was damn near platinum." Jain spoke up suddenly, drawing the attention of the two seated on the couch. Karma looked at him next.

"Would you-you like a reward as well?" she asked, her voice still slurred slightly, but more definite than before.

"I mean if you're offering to do all this…" Jain trailed off, gesturing to her and Cameron. "But I feel like I should get something more since I was plat, you know…"

"Jain, what are you saying…?" Cameron warned.

"What did you want?" Karma asked.

"I mean, if it ain't nothing, maybe to…I don't know…check out your…?" he continued to gesture with his hands to her body, more specifically her chest. "And maybe…get a small feel..?"

Karma blinked twice before looking down to her own chest. She looked back up to the male before back to her breasts. It took a few seconds, but she looked back at him with a surprised look. "You want to see my breasts?" she asked.

"I mean if you don't want to, I won't force you…" Jain hurriedly said.

"Look whose dreaming now, Jain," Cameron mumbled from beside Karma. Without another word, Karma stood from the couch and walked around the table to stand beside Jain before reaching to her top. With a quick and easy pull, Karma exposed her bountiful chest to the summoner. Now it was Cameron's turn to collect his jaw from the floor.

"Can I really?" Jain asked, his voice gone from being dumbfounded at the events. Karma nodded. With hesitant hands, Jain raised his fingers slowly and touched her round orbs, testing Karma for discomfort to his actions or if this was a dream. To his surprise, and ultimate pleasure, the mound of beautiful flesh were real, Karma showed no discomfort or negativity to his actions, and her breasts felt like soft balls of air to his fingers. He gulped lightly before more firmly grasping the teats and groping them further. When Karma made a slight moan in her throat, Jain found It both cute and arousing, his lower member slowly hardening at the sweet tone of her pleasured voice.

After a few seconds of prodding her globes, Jain took a step further and began teasing her nipples with his fingers. He was pleased when she released a more vocal moan from the touch. Knowing that he was already beyond the point of no return, having groped up the Duchess and League representative of Ionia, he dived his head into her chest, leisurely placing his mouth onto the chocolate colored skin and lapping away at her left mounds bare flesh with his tongue. The Duchess was far too intoxicated to rationalize her actions, and the feeling of her skin being nearly devoured and teased by the seemingly expert hands of the male before she left her a mess. She couldn't discover whether she was naturally hypersensitive in her chest to arousal, or if the alcohol that swam in her stomach and her thoughts made her feel more, but she was well aware that what Jain was doing felt amazing.

Cameron, who was idly watching his friend take his fantasy of supple breasts to another level with the beautiful Duchess of Ionia, grew bored of witnessing the actions and stood up. Walking around the table, he stood to the right side of the Enlightened One before cupping her free breast and wrapping his lips onto her nipple. He began sucking hard, licking and nibbling the hardening nipple while squeezing the supple mound. His free hand, which was hanging behind the duchess, decided to move itself to her rear, firmly groping the sizable right cheek.

Karma jerked forward at the sudden prod of her ass, but the electricity of the touch only heightened her arousal to the point of confusion. She was never this excited to be felt up so much, yet here she was, her breasts molested and her posterior groped, all to her discretion.

Jain saw Cameron join him in feeling up the duchess and paused, looking at him with somewhat an offended look. "Hey, back off man. You had your reward already." He warned. Cameron merely glared at him before showing his apathy to his friends warning firmly smacking the Duchess' ass. Karma yelped at the stinging pain that went through her body.

"And you're getting a little too comfortable for your reward. And I know better than anyone, whenever you get some babe, you like to make them 'pets'. Am I wrong?" Cameron countered.

"Don't judge because of jealousy, Cameron. You asked for a kiss, you got one. I asked for something better, I am getting what I deserve."

Karma, who was both confused and frustrated at the sudden lack of attention, looked to the two in concern. "H-hey now. No need to fight. I can give you both a reward equally. Anything you want." She said softly.

"Really, lady Karma?" the two males said in synch. Karma smiled softly and nodded.

"Then is it cool if I fulfill a fantasy of mine?" Jain asked. Karma looked at him curiously. "If you could take off your shoes and whatever socks you have on, it will help out a lot in what I want."

Karma was perplexed by such a weird set of tasks but obliged none the less. She loosened the string of her boots before pulling the shoe off. Doing the same to her second boot, Karma sat there awaiting the next step.

"Wait…you don't mean to-"

"Shut up, Cam." Jain interrupted. "Now, if you could…" Jain stepped back to the couch before sitting at the armrest. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his knees, before dropping his boxers to expose his semi-erect dick. "I want you to use your feet to massage my penis, please."

"You actually went through with the footjob." Cam deadpanned. Karma widened her eyes at the pulsing organ that presented itself before her, shocked at the size that it possessed. She had no clue what either one of the summoners was referring to, but justifying what Jain asked for, she assumed it involved her feet touching the genitalia. She stepped over to the couch to be facing the summoner, sitting in front of him and placing her feet on the cushion.

"Okay, what you're going to do is take your toes and the curl of your foot and massage my member, lady Karma," Jain instructed. Karma was still staring at his member, perplexed at the enigma of its girth. She nodded slowly, before raising her feet to the air, slowly moving them until she felt her soles press against the erection, the heat from it warming the bottom of her feet.

"Okay, good. Now curl your toes around my head…" he continued, to which she obliged. "Now move your feet up and down slowly without taking them off of it…"

With bated movement, she raised her feet up slightly until it was close to leaving the heat of his flesh before lowering them. She continued to do this until she heard his breathing hitch. She looked up at him in concern after stopping.

"No, no! you're doing fine. It just feels good." He comforted. She was skeptical about his words, but resuming her movements and hearing him begin to moan lightly comforted her worry. Seconds of moving her feet up and down his shaft and Karma watched him nearly buck on her toes. She decided to experiment, in which she began curling her toes in circles around the head of his member. When he moaned louder, she took it as a sign to continue.

"That…aahh…feels amazing…" Jain mewled. "Your toes…are so soft…"

"Am…I doing it right?" Karma asked. Jain merely nodded as he tilted his head back, relishing the smooth and gentle touch that Karma gave him. Karma further experimented by placing his shaft between her big toe and second toe, using the valley between to stroke the underside of his cock. Jain went wide eyes as he felt much, much greater pleasure with what she was doing.

"I still fail to see the appeal with this," Cameron announced as he watched.

"That's because you don't appreciate the finer things in life, plebian." Jain shot. "Such luxuries pass you because you are so invested in basic and trivial things."

"You mean I know what you like is _normal_ , and I am gonna have my own kinks that are completely weird," Cameron replied.

Karma watched as the erection pulsed between her toes every time she moved them, fascinated that such a small thing could be a fantasy to someone. Somewhere within her, a sense of power and pride screamed at her, telling her that she held a power greater than anything she could fathom. The power to sexually control the male summoner before her. She looked to the summoner's expression intensely, watching his eyes roll slightly as she moved and hearing him moan. The feeling it gave her was intoxicating, and she felt herself wanting more. His expression of bliss seemed so adorable, so desirable. _So sexy…_ a stray thought passed.

"Times up!" Cameron interrupted. "You had a minute to enjoy yourself, now I get my turn."

Jain groaned as Karma stopped from Cameron's interruption. "Dammit, Cam! Stop being a fucking cockblock! I was almost finished here!"

"Then you can use the memory of it and stroke the rest out. Lady Karma, can I fulfill a fantasy of mine?!" Cameron said excitedly. Karma was curious about what he was asking for but nodded nonetheless. The summoner nearly squealed in anticipation. "Then I need you to lay on your back on the couch, please!"

"You're not planning on titfucking her, are you?" Jain warned.

"Damn right! You got your weird fetish, I have my logical one!" Cameron retorted, not caring for his tone or his distaste for Cameron's idea.

"What is this 'ditchucking'?" Karma asked in a slurred tone, genuinely curious. Cameron merely smiled deviously, before taking Karma's hand and guiding her back to the couch.

"I can show you. Just lie down on your back and-"

"Cameron you can't titfuck the Duchess of Ionia." Jain deadpanned. Cameron and Karma looked back to him, Karma with confusion, Cameron with annoyance. "I am almost certain there is some sacred rule about sexual deviancy with an elder."

"One, you started it, mister toesgoes. Secondly, I am not actually fucking her. You got a chance to play, now its my turn. And I'm going to milk it for everything its worth." He retorted. He looked back to Karma, more or less directly at her mouth-watering chest and sighed. "I'm gonna milk it dry…"

"You're a perv, you know that?" Jain shot.

"I'd rather be a perv to the one instance I am allowed to be than a perv every other day. And stop calling the pot black, kettle." He countered. "Now, lady Karma. Lie down here."

Karma obliged with a nod, sitting on the couch before laying across the cushions to the open spot of the backrest. Cameron took one of the pillows resting behind her and sat it underneath her head. Once she was in position, he nearly ripped off his belt buckle and pulled open his pants, exposing his bare dick to the air, harshly throbbing and hot as it met the cooler atmosphere. Throwing his legs over Karma's stomach, he nestled the erection between her mounds. He felt the hard point of her dresses center that held her fur linings to the corset and grumbled in annoyance. He fumbled with the part for a second before silently cheering as he felt the clasp of it break off. To his surprise however, it held the zipper to her corset and pulling the zipper down, exposing inch after inch of chocolate smooth skin to his eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you are a masterpiece of art, lady Karma?" Cameron complimented, genuinely awestruck at the near godly smooth skin of the duchess. "And I never got to mention this earlier, but that dress looks divine on you."

Karma giggled and blushed, placing her hands on her cheeks and turning away. "Oh stop it…such a tease." She purred.

Satisfied with getting out his opinion of her appearance, Cameron finally pressed his cock between her chest, pushing the glorious teats to sandwich his length completely. He was big enough in size that part of the head peeked out the cleavage to Karma's face.

"I apologize for this now, lady Karma, but I need to lubricate this with my saliva," Cameron warned.

"Is this that 'titfucking' you were talking about?" she asked, looking at the angrily throbbing dick wedged between her breasts. The girth of the summoner's cock was slightly alarming for her, and the resonating heat from the organ feeling like a searing piece of metal on her skin. The thick musk that seemed to permeate from it suffocated her, making her dizzy and perplexed. Above all, the indescribable overflow of arousal from the whole thing.

"Yes…but for it to feel better, I need to lubricate it. This may be gross to you, and I am sorry. You can tell me to stop if you want." Cameron offered, prepared to accept backlash for the foul idea.

"N-no…I'm just…not aware of these sort of things." She answered honestly. "But it is your reward for a good year, so do what you need to make this pleasurable."

Cameron beamed before collecting a small amount of his saliva within his mouth and letting it fall from his tongue onto his member. He once again squeezed her breasts around his dick before slowly pumping back and forth, letting the small bit of saliva keep the friction minimal. He moaned out as he thrust into her valley, the soft enclosure of her orbs on his dick driving him nuts. It took all his willpower not to savagely buck into her chest and risk hurting her, or climaxing then and there and wasting a perfect opportunity.

Karma watched the excited expression of the summoner straddling her melt into unhindered bliss as he began thrusting. The slick sensation of his spit moving with each pump definitely felt weird to her, but deep within her she was enjoying the movement. She relished the idea that something so simple as using her chest for pleasure could be a male fantasy, one that would leave him a puddle of moans and sighs. Looking down to the head that was previously peeking at her from between her mounds, she could plainly see the head dipping in and out her cleavage. For some reason, the sight of it disappearing and then reappearing between her breasts was far more enticing that she realized, and within seconds of the summoner reaching a constant pace, she could feel her loins burn hot from below, a small amount of arousal ebbing from within her core to stain her underwear slowly. After a while, she couldn't distinguish whether the panting and breathing was from him or her.

"To hell with this, if you're gonna take it to this level, I am too," Jain announced suddenly, He knelt down beside the Duchess' head and pulled out his erect member, placing it before the face of the Enlightened One. "Lady Karma, it may not be a fantasy of mine, but could you suck my dick?"

"Whoa! Little bit of a jump there, dontcha think?" Cameron exclaimed.

"You went from kissing her, to groping her up, to fucking her tits. How am I different?" Jain protested.

"You went from scolding me about my wish, to feeling her up FIRST, to asking for a footjob, to sticking your dick in her face. I'm not referring to the request, but how fast you turn into a hypocrite when opportunity flies through." Cameron teased. Jain flipped the finger at him.

Underneath their squabbling, Karma eyed the larger manhood that was hovering over her face. While Cameron's dick held a slight musk that she could smell amongst the air, Jain's close proximity left no room for her to breathe anything but his odor. The scent swam in her brain like an angry fish, confusing her about what to do with all the stimulation to a feeling she didn't know she had and tantalizing that same feeling ten times over. Their words were muffled out as she felt water form on her tongue and her thoughts fade. She felt dizzy, aroused and confused just from an organ being put so close, and an instinct that rose like smoke in a chimney told her to open her mouth and taste it.

And because most of her rationality was already gone from the over drinking, she obliged.

Jain yelped mid-sentence as he felt the warm envelop and moist velvet on his head. Looking down, he saw Karma engulf his head in her lips, her tongue tickling and prodding the underside of his shaft. The sudden action forced him to grab the pillow underneath Karma to restrain himself from finishing so soon or bucking to stuff her throat with his cock. He began slow motions of moving back and forth, letting the Duchess do the work of stimulation with her mouth while he handles the movement.

"Looks like you gave in, Jain." Cameron breathed as he focused back to rubbing her breasts on his shaft.

"That feels amazing…I haven't had a good blowjob in months…" Jain cooed, tilting his head back in pleasure. The two of them thrusted in synch into the duchess below them, moaning and groaning lightly as they moved. Cameron eventually grabbed Karma's hands and made her hold her breasts in place while he thrusted, and Jain took his left hand to cup the back of Karma's head and stabilized himself for his own thrusts. Karma bobbed her head back and forth on the summoner's dick, the arousal from earlier in full force and her senses focused solely on the intense sensations she was feeling. She was unaware of how thrilling this felt. Sure, as a woman in her mid, near late twenties, she has experienced sexual intercourse and attraction with the opposite gender, but it was mild and relaxed at the time. A short and adventurous moment that she had with an old friend long gone. Here and now, however, was something akin to feral and raw. In honest third person, it would be similar to being used sexually by them, almost rape as they influenced her. But her overwhelming lust that was previously dormant left the thought in silence for the want, the unbridled need for more. Her core was leaking profusely now, her panties no longer lightly stained, but drenched and dripping in fluid. She could imagine how the two shafts respectively would feel scratching the itch that she quelled on a daily basis. The thought alone made her hands begin moving her breasts and her tongue coil and prod on the cocks that surrounded her. She could tell that the two males also felt her excitement, as their previous words were drowned in moans. She opened her eyes from her thoughts and looked up to the summoner currently occupying her mouth, meeting his lust-drunk gaze with her own. She felt his dick literally pulse like a heartbeat when she peered at him wantingly, and he bucked hard enough for his head to punch her throat.

"F-fuck! I'm gonna cum!" he exclaimed, grabbing her ponytail with his right hand and the back of her neck with his left and sheathing himself in her mouth until his head was curling down her throat. Her oxygen was completely cut off by his body, and within seconds, she felt a searing hot, gooey fluid spurt out from his tip down her throat, scalding the flesh of her esophagus. He moaned loudly as he reached his climax, his eyes slowly rolling up into his head. He pulled away from her mouth, letting the tip remain within her lips and shooting the remnants of his orgasm onto her tongue. She could taste the bitter, jelly-like substance as it sloshed around.

"Shit! I'm almost…!" Cameron exclaimed. Jain had pulled out of Karma's mouth completely before Cameron could finish his sentence, letting her move her to look at him directly. Her eyes spoke the same way they did to Jain, and the sexiness of her gaze threw Cameron over the edge. His dick peeked out from her cleavage and pressed against her collar before his spunk erupted on her neck, replacing her white fur lining to her dress with a thick semen necklace. He pulled himself back into her valley, letting the last bits of his climax paint her chocolate skin white.

The two summoners stood up and eyed their work, the Duchess of Ionia lying before them with her breasts oozing seed from between her cleavage and her mouth open to reveal a massive load of spunk. Her face was of bliss as she felt herself let loose a small orgasm from the burning sensation that overwhelmed her. Everyone was panting heavily, and no one had anything to say about what just happened.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" a scream erupted from the hallway of the apartment. The three turned their attention to the source to see Damian wide-eyed with his sleepwear on. His eyes went from Cameron's face to his lower section, to Jain's to Karma's face, to her bare chest, to the fluid coating her valley. He didn't need any more information.

"Okay, so I know this looks bad but-" Cameron spoke, but when he felt a basket smash into his face at projectile speed, he said nothing else.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR LITERALLY SEVEN MINUTES! SEVEN FUCKING MINUTES! AND YOU TURN CLEANING UP CANS AND GLASSES INTO SHOOTING A LOAD ONTO A DRUNK CHAMPION!" he shouted, prepared to pick up another object and throw it at Cameron again.

"Seriously, Damian, we can explain this-" Jain said, but was interrupted as another object was thrown, this time being his shoes. Jain dodged the shoe and looked back to him. The shoe flew past and hit Cameron in the head, forcing another cry of pain from him.

"Damian wait!" Karma called. Damian was prepared to throw another object but stopped as Karma said something. "Do not feel angry at them, I agreed to it help them fulfill whatever their fantasy was for their reward. Similar to what I gave you."

"Karmama, the difference between the two subjects is clear. You gave me a basket with goodies in it. These two legitimately threw themselves on you. While you were under the influence! Let me describe this more specifically, they _raped_ you!" Damian growled, throwing another pair of shoes at Jain, only for him to dodge the shoe again. The shoe hit Cameron once more in the head.

"CAN YOU STOP HITTING ME WITH SHOES!?" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore head.

"FUCK NO!"

"Damian calm yourself this instant!" Karma erupted with a tone of irritation. Everyone looked to the duchess with shock and fear, praying subconsciously that they did not piss off one of the strongest people in the country. All her intoxication within her voice was erased. She wordlessly stood from the couch and grabbed the nearby box of tissues, using the small paper to clean the seed that was cooled and drying on her body. Once she was satisfied with her task, she placed the tissue in a small bag holding numerous empty cans. "Take a deep breath, close your eyes." She ordered.

"But Karma-"

"NOW." She asserted. Damian flinched at the cold tone of her voice before obeying, putting down the skateboard he picked up and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Release." He obeyed, sighing out his oxygen.

"Now. With your state calmed, I can tell you that I was in full awareness of what I was doing and more than happy to oblige to the two summoners' wishes." She explained. Damian opened his mouth to interject, but Karma raised her hand to silence him. "interrupt me, and there will be consequences." She warned. He closed his mouth immediately.

"While I am not entirely fond of being overly intoxicated, years of meditation and training have allowed me to keep a state of mind clear for instances I need to be focused, but am influenced otherwise. Even if I was dead drunk and unable to walk straight, merely a moment of silence and meditation allows for my second state of mind to take control, thereby letting me think rationally. So no, I was not raped because I was able to agree to it." She explained. "And to be honest, it excited me enough to move forward with it."

"Wait, so you weren't drunk the whole time?" Jain asked.

"I was while you and Cameron were cleaning, but in the moment of your conversation about not receiving a reward, I reconstituted my mind and switched it. While I still feel slightly disoriented from the physical toll of the alcohol, I can think and answer clearly." She smiled.

"…badass…" Cameron whispered.

"Thank you for your compliment. A little distasteful, but a compliment none the less."

"Why did you agree to it though? You didn't have to do any of this, the sex, the bet, the drink…hell, you didn't have to come in if you truly didn't want to, Karma." Damian stated.

"But I did. And I regret nothing because tonight has been immensely fun. More so than remaining in my own abode alone." She replied. "If anything, blame me for not verbally consenting or informing you all."

Damian looked at the Duchess and saw her genuine smile, one a mother would give her child any day of the week, any time of the day. He raised his hand to scratch his head and sighed.

"Gods dammit, Karmama. You make it impossible to stay mad." Damian said softly. "but how did this all go down while I was in the shower? I legitimately left you all to relax, with the request that those two idiots help clean up."

"Well, I was complaining that I didn't get a gift from a hot champion like you did. And was saying that even a kiss would be nice." Cameron explained, standing up from the couch with his hand on his head. "After that, she offered to give the gift, and I accepted. Jain got jealous and asked to feel her up,"

"Bullshit. I was not jealous." Jain interjected.

"Then why did you ask? Literally nothing I did, nor what Karma said provoked you to ask to see and feel her chest. Hell, you were just as skeptical of doing it as you were asking it!" he retorted.

"And just like you, I even offered her refusal."

"And I agreed nonetheless to both your wishes, even after the fact," Karma added. "Although I am still skeptical about your affinity to my chest, Cameron."

"I'm not that bad. It's actually quite normal for guys to like someone's breasts." He answered.

"That reminds me, Jain," Karma spoke up. "You said earlier that what you chose was not your fantasy, correct?"

"Y-yeah..?" he trailed off.

"Then how does this sound, for this evening, as a reward for your hard work this year as summoners and as a Snowdown gift from me, I will fulfill a fantasy that you have. Everyone is treated equally." she offered. Once again, everyone but Karma had eyes the size of bowling balls. Damian looked as if his eyes were ready to pop out the socket and fall to the floor.

"Lady Karma, we really don't have to do this. What you did was enough as it is-"

"Really? Then how about this," Karma interrupted before pulling up her skirt to reveal her blue tights stained slightly with her arousal. "I have tasted the pleasures of unbridled lust, and would like to do so one more time. You three will fulfill _my_ fantasies then."

"A-are you sure you are okay with us?" Damian asked. Jain scoffed loudly before throwing up his hands.

"Literally asking for a foursome, and your second-guessing." He complained. "If you won't oblige, I will. Lady Karma, I am at your service."

"Probably the only time I'll get this chance, so why not? I'm down." Cameron added. Karma clapped her hands together with a glee-filled face, excited to begin.

"Good! Remove your trousers and sit on the couch if you will." She requested. Jain and Cameron proceeded to drop their pants to the floor and place them on the opposite side of the table before moving to seat on the couch. Karma decided with things going this way, might as well get more comfortable as removed her corset dress completely before taking off her blue tights, leaving her in nothing but her green panties. She undid her ponytail before tossing the tiara off her head. The males stared hard at the magnificent figure from the Enlightened One, each with their eyes to separate parts. Cameron locked his gaze to the mounds he was previously fucking into a blissful puddle. Jain eyed her thick and smooth legs and slender arms. Damian leaned to the left deeply and analyzed the supple and round curve of her ass.

"Dayum…" the three summoners said in synch. Karma giggled.

"Thank you again for the compliment, gentlemen. Now let us begin!" she said cheerily. She moved before the two half-nude summoners standing in front of the couch before lightly pushing them to sit on the cushions. She eyed their growing members lustfully, licking her lips as she reminisced the musky smell and salty yet addictive taste. She knelt down before them both, grabbing each erection in an open hand and slowly stroking. The two silently breathed out in relief at the stimulation they received.

"Well, since I had a taste of you first, Jain. It is only fitting that Cameron allows me a sample." She suggested sultrily. With that, she turned her body towards Cameron before lowering herself to engulf his member into her mouth. The immediate difference between the two was the fact that there was a sweeter fluid that coated Cameron's dick over Jain's, one that Karma relished in with a audible moan. She rolled her tongue over the head of his dick before lapping under the shaft loosely. She turned her head sideways before rolling her lips up and down the underside, feathering kisses on the flesh.

"O-Oh shit…that feels really good…" Cameron moaned.

"You like that?" she purred, staring lustfully at the summoner she was servicing who nodded fervently. She took her hand off Jain's dick to further service Cameron, stroking his cock while she spoke. Jain instinctively watched her please his friend while jerking himself. Karma enveloped his length in her mouth once more, this time burying the majority of his shaft as deep as possible and bobbing her head back and forth. Cameron moaned louder, throwing his head back to restrain himself from bucking up into the Duchess' throat.

Damian watched in awe at what sat before him. The woman he admired, that he mained in league for the longest time, the one that he was only allowed to call a pet name or her actually name with no honorifics, was sucking off his best friend. Justifying her enthusiastic movements, she was enjoying it just as much as Cameron was. It was impossible for the summoner to fathom what was before him logically, but he knew for a fact that it was beyond sexy. Enough that his hand went to his pajama pants to ease the burning erection that sprung the moment he saw the plump ass that Karma possessed.

Karma pulled away from Cameron's dick, a surplus of saliva lubricating the erection loosely in her hand. She turned her eye to the summoner standing away from them slowly pleasing himself and decided that he shouldn't be out of such an event.

"Damian, how long are you going to stand there relieving yourself before you swallow your concern and pride and join us?" she called with a deadpanned tone. Damian flinched as eyes went to him. "Boy if you don't lose the trousers and get over here…"

"Karma, I'm gonna warn you now, I ain't one to be challenged." Damian said with almost comical determination. "The water is hot. Don't burn yo self cannonballing in."

"All that talk and I still don't see you over here. " she taunted. "Sounds like someone is scared? All that 'one-time' a compensation?" Both Cameron and Jain looked at each other with shocked expressions, never seeing the duchess literally trash talk anyone. They simultaneously 'oooooh'd at the roast. Damian, who merely smirked at the challenge, began undoing his pants knot.

"I'll show you compensation, then." He concluded before dropping his pants and boxers to the floor. Karma widened her eyes as she saw what could be the most massive dick in existence. "You wanted to dive in to hot water right? Then I hope you don't mind me 'diving' in."

Damian moved behind the duchess and hiked up her panties to prod her womanhood. She moaned as the roughness sent spikes of excitement through her. She bit down on her lip to avoid loudly moaning. He took the panties and slid the soiled cotton that covered her core, exposing her completely to his prize. He grabbed her sides and forced her to stand up before bending her over before Cameron, immediately kneeling down and burying his face into the valley of her legs. Without hesitation, he dug into her core with his mouth, lapping away at her soaked outer lips before sucking any loose liquid from within. Karma couldn't hold her moan any more, her eyes closing shut to keep her pupils from rolling too far back into her skull. In all her years, this level of intercourse was a mere fantasy, but now was reality as a summoner devoured her sex.

"H-hey now… don't forget about us." Jain whimpered jokingly, standing up and presenting himself to the bent over duchess. Cameron followed his lead and stood to the left side of her head, stroking himself slowly.

"Yeah, I would love to feel more of that again." He added. Karma giggled through a whine of euphoria.

"I'm sorry….nnngh… boys. Let me-aahh!- tend to you as-as well…" she cooed, before gripping both their dicks and stroking them strongly. Karma rewrapped her lips onto Cameron's head and began sucking, the saltiness of his skin filling her taste buds pleasingly. Having a good sample of his dick, Karma removed herself from him and switched to Jain, his familiar taste and the remnants of his seed reigniting on her tongue. She began bobbing furiously along his erection, coating it with saliva whenever possible.

Damian relished the sweet honey that oozed from the duchess core, teasing her folds with his tongue whenever possible. He sucked on the bud greedily, eliciting a shiver that rolled from Karma's legs to her back. He pulled away from her core for a moment, instead running his lips and tongue across the smooth round contour of her ass and worshipping the endowed asset to its fullest. Karma eyed behind her with a giggle, discovering that her favorite summoner was one who enjoyed the lower half of a girl more than the upper half.

"Time for the main event, Karma. I'm not gonna hold back either…" Damian growled as he gripped the straps of her panties and nearly tore them off her hips pulling them down. Karma released Jain's cock from her mouth and turned her head to the male behind her.

"It is about time you decided to get serious. Let's see what you're made of." She taunted. "Give me all you got."

Damian smirked before standing straight behind her and lining his head to her core, rubbing the tip along her folds to lubricate himself. Karma was excited and nervous at the same time, never once directly taking such a monster of a manhood. When he prodded her entry slowly, she could tell the massive shaft would stretch her, and the imagination of her insides nearly tearing to such girth scared her and excited her further. Questions of whether it would hurt, whether it would send her to cloud nine, or whether she wouldn't feel anything muted themselves as the world.

All her questions were answered in a single sentence as he plunged himself into her depths. "O-Oh gods…" she moaned out, having to rely on the two summoners in front of her to keep her knees from buckling and her body from caving into the surprisingly fast and harsh orgasm that wracked her from entry.

"F-fuck…tight…!" Damian breathed as he inched himself further into her core. Reaching as fa as he could inside her, he groaned as the moist walls tightened and pulsed around his sensitive organ, relishing the hot velvet that coiled around his erection. He pulled himself out slowly before pumping back in immediately making a steady pace for his thrusting. He gripped the round curve of her hourglass hips, gently and lightly pulling her body into his thrusts whilst plunging himself in and out of her core.

"Damn…he got first taste…" Cameron begrudgingly mumbled. Karma giggled through a moan before turning to him and wrapping her lips around his dick. She continued bobbing her head on his cock, salivating it heavily while moaning to the thrusting within her core.

She pulled off momentarily to eye him with lust. "You're next~" she purred. Cameron nodded in response, having lost his words in the suction from the Duchess' lips. The two summoners leisurely thrusted into the mage, Damian squeezing and groping her ass while Cameron used his hand to cup the side of Karma's head and guide her along to move. He hissed deeply, as she released her coil on his length with her tongue to prod the slit of his head teasingly. All the while Karma moaned and panted as she sucked, the strong fucking from behind her as primal and raw as it could get. She had never felt such delirium in being used, the idea of three summoners whom she knew by association of one of them becoming one of the greatest turn-ons possible. Nothing she has done or could image could compare to this, and she felt herself winding up for another climax almost faster than the last.

Jain stood to the side, jerking himself to the sight of his friends spit roasting the duchess savagely, her moans of pleasure filling his ears with their groans and grunts. The sound of sucking and slurping, along with the smacking of skin against skin left nothing for imagination save his involvement. He remedied the mental image of himself being either blown or fucking the duchess with the fact that whenever either one gives an opening, he will swoop in to take their spot.

His wish was seemingly heard by the Duchess, as she released her lips from around Cameron's dick and pulled away from Damian's cock. She mentally whined as the emptiness of her core and mouth seemed foreign now that she had experienced such a sensation. She quickly shoved Cameron onto the couch before straddling his legs and lining her southern lips to his length, immediately impaling herself as she found the right spot. His length, in comparison to Damian's was enough to actually punch her cervix from with, which sent a newfound bolt of pleasure to her brain. She smiled sultrily down at the summoner, bouncing happily on him.

"Like…mmmph…the view, Cameron?" she mewled, biting down on her lips as she knew the fervent bouncing of her breasts so close to his face was possibly a godsend to his eyes. She got an answer when he grabbed her hips with one hand to stabilize her position for him to begin thrusting upward while using his free hand to grope one of the bouncing teats before him. "Yes! That's so good!"

Karma's cries of euphoria were interrupted when Jain moved to her right side and took her head, turning it to face him before sheathing his length in her throat. She went wide-eyed at the sudden intrusion of her throat and gagged slightly as he thrusted himself into her face. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she experienced yet another orgasm from the throatfucking Jain began.

Only a few minutes passed before Cameron felt himself well for an orgasm. He began thrusting harder and faster upward to the duchess, not letting her drop down onto him any longer. "I'm gonna cum!" he cried out. Damian, being the one out this time, widened his eyes at the mention.

"Wait-don't tell me-" he didn't get the chance to finish as Cameron roared, burying himself as far as he could into the duchess and unloading everything he had. He panted heavily feeling relieved as his erection shot rope after rope into the Enlightened One's core.

"That felt…amazing…" Cameron panted. Karma pushed away Jain before removing herself from the summoner below her, letting the spunk he ejected into her spill out.

"Dude! You don't know if she's safe! What the hell is wrong with you blowing inside her?" Damian scolded.

"Now, now. I am well protected, as I have taken precautions to everything with my body for a long time in the case of something bizarre to occur." Karma spoke. "While I do feel conflicted about you releasing within me without asking, I will let it slide as I knew it was in the heat of the moment."

"S-sorry, Karma…"Cameron said meekly. Karma giggled before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Forgiven since you feel guilty about it." She replied.

"Wait, does that allow us to finish wherever?" Jain asked. Karma looked at him before looking up with a thinking expression.

"While I'm never one to agree to something like that, I suppose this once would be fitting." She agreed.

"Dibs on next," Jain said almost too fast to hear. Karma giggled once more before standing up and facing the summoner, hand on her hip.

"It would only be fair that you are next since your associates had their chance. What is it you wish for me to do?" she asked. Jain moved to the other part of the couch unoccupied before laying on his back. Karma immediately figured his intent and smirked before following suit. She threw her legs over his hips and sat atop his stomach, reaching behind herself to firmly grasp the erection currently nestled between her butt cheeks. "Would you like me to take pace?"

"I wanna watch the show…" he suggested with a grin. Karma bit down on her lip before raising her body to align her core to his cock. Soon she lowered herself to bury the erection within her core, using the backrest of the sofa to balance herself. Karma was surprised and elated to feel that the summoner's distinguishing difference was the curvature of his length, being able to grind itself on the roof of her insides as she moved. She mewled as she buried it as far as possible, feeling the bulbous head knick against her sweet spot.

"Oooooh…that is n-nice…" Jain moaned, raising his hands to feel up Karma's thick thighs. Karma took his pleased statement as an invitation to proceed and began grinding herself back and forth atop him, letting the curve of his dick push itself to the sweet spot repeatedly. She moaned softly as it was prodded with each move backward.

"That's the spot…right-mmmph!-There!" she squealed, throwing her head back. The hand that was on the backrest of the couch as a balance stand moved to her right breast, squeezing and pulling the mound while twisting and pinching the nipple. Her own soft hand were a welcome feeling in comparison to the calloused palms of her company, not that she wasn't anxious to feel their roughness once more.

Almost hearing her wish, Damian moved behind her as she rode back and forth on Jain and reached from up under her arms to join her hands on her chest. She was mildly surprised at the new set of fingers to play with her breasts, but happy to have her current fascination fulfilled.

"I don't think I was done with you, Karma." He whispered into her ear from over her shoulder. The deep sound of his voice sent chills through her. Her eyes rolled up as the primal lust that drowned her made her mewl in anticipation. She thoroughly enjoyed Cameron's cock, no doubt. And Jain's special shape made her head spin, easily. But the sheer power and girth that seemed to split her in half from Damian made her ride the summoner below her harder. "So I'm going to help myself."

"Just…just wait-mmmph- until I finish with…ah!" Karma began but was interrupted as one of Damian's hands moved from her teat to her back, shoving her forward to rest on top of Jain's body.

"Also, I don't like used equipment," Damian added. Karma looked back to see him gripping his cock and stroking it, his free hand smoothing its way over her rear. "so if your willing to entertain ideas from us, I propose something…new."

It took a few seconds for Karma to register his words, but she widened her eyes as she felt his bulbous head prod at her unexplored pucker. She moved to sit up and protest, but was surprised when Jain grabbed her face and pulled her down to a sloppy kiss, his tongue swimming within her mouth and scrambling her thoughts. She never expected a kiss to break her concentration, nor did she expect the male to be so proficient at kissing.

Damian, who watched the two make out before him, took his hand placed upon her ass and dipped it into his mouth, coating two digits in a surplus of saliva and leaving them sloppily lubricated and dripping with fluid. Satisfied with the lubrication, he moved the two digits to her pucker and slowly slid them into her anus. Karma mewled loudly at the sudden intrusion of his fingers, the foreign and slick sensation that invaded her giving her goosebumps. The digits twisted and turned before splitting apart and coming back together. All the while, the length of his fingers entered and exited halfway into her ass.

She tensed up slightly until she felt another hand from below cup her breast. The surplus of stimuli from her lips as her tongue wrestled loosely with Jain's, the gentle tease that came from her sensitive breasts, and the slow grinds of Jain's cock buried in her core made her nerves melt. Her mind turned into a haze of arousal, leaving her body to relax and ultimately open her rectum to deeper prodding.

Satisfied with his work, Damian pulled his index and middle finger out from her anus and lined up his dick. Pooling a wad of saliva to his tongue, he aimed it perfectly to land atop his shaft before rubbing more lubricant on his head. Seeing everything settled accordingly, he pressed his head to her pucker once more, happy that as he pushed forward, the hole gave way easier to his entry. He inched deeper and deeper in until most of his dick was buried within before pulling away just as slow.

"O-oh my…f-fuck…" Karma moaned. Damian looked down at her in surprise. Something in her sentence sparked more arousal within her.

"I thought swearing was vulgar, Karmama?" he teased. "Maybe you like the little bit of dirty talk?"

"N-no…I-ah…" Karma had the hardest time forming actual words as her stimulation to the invasion kept her mind blank. The fact that her simple sentence enhanced the feeling like gas to a flame scared her slightly. Nothing she had done or felt throughout the night was as revitalizing as her swearing.

"Maybe you like getting hard _fucked_ in the _ass_? Or you enjoy a good _dicking_ as you suck off someone else?" he pressed. Karma could literally feel the bass of his voice as it rang within her ears, every new word that sounded vulgar and disgusting increasing her arousal to heights unimaginable. "How about instead of us telling you what to do, you tell us what you really want?"

"I-I…" she paused, scared to dive into the dark depths of lust. The Enlightened One buried within the filth of arousal and sexual deviancy was a thought so repulsive that it was taboo any other day. But that taboo was her ultimate turn on.

"Come on Karma," Jain asked from below. She looked at him to see a devilish glare meet her weakened stated. "What would you like us to do?"

"Just say it," Cameron added from the side, garnering her attention as he knelt beside the three. "Anything you want."

"I-I…I want…" she stuttered. The next few words came out so quiet, Jain couldn't distinguish it.

"You want? I don't know what you mean." Damian teased once more.

"I want-I want you to…to f-"

"To 'f'? speak up. I can't hear you." Cameron asked.

"I want you to fuck me!" she nearly screamed. With that, both Jain and Damian sheathed themselves completely within her holes, and Cameron gripped her head and directed her mouth to his cock.

"As you wish, Lady Karma." Damian announced like a bell to an execution. The three of them began thrusting harshly into the holes they occupied. Karma's eyes rolled up as she experienced the literal hardest orgasm in her life. Her body shivered as each thrust sent a lightning bolt of arousal up to her brain, where it buzzed like an angry hive of bees. Her moans were merely vocal gurgles from the dick currently occupying her throat. Her hands clawed into whatever object they held, and it wasn't until her right hand felt something wet that she realized it may have been Jain's arm that she clawed into. Justifying his harsh thrusting, he either didn't notice or didn't mind.

Everything for what felt like an hour was a blur for her. She had barely noticed her mouth freed of Cameron until her own voice was exposed as she was repositioned for her to be seated atop one summoner while another thrusted into her from the front. She didn't register when she was repositioned again to ride atop Damian while someone pumped into her ass from behind until she opened her eyes and looked up at the male aligning his cock to her mouth before plunging the shaft down her throat. She had lost count of her orgasms beyond the first seven or so, and somewhere along the way, lost track of when all her holes were vacant as the three males stood above her, jerking themselves with their tips aimed at her.

Damian was first to cum, his seed hot and thick as it fell atop her face and hair. Some of the substance collected on her partly opened mouth, where it slid to greet her tongue. Cameron was next, his seed splattering like water on her breasts and neck, leaving her with a loose and stringy coat of spunk. Finally Jain finished, painting her thighs white with his thick seed. Her thoughts began to fade to darkness from reality as the exhaustion of the evening, the toll of the alcohol from before, and her own muscles began to fall into sleep. She could barely hear the voices of the three as they stood over her, and her eyes closed before she could justify what their lips read.

* * *

Karma's eyes went wide open almost immediately. Her brain following suit seconds after her body was within her control. She slowly sat up from her prone position, finding herself lying in a queen sized bed in a foreign room. The window to her right had sunlight peeking through the sides and brightening the room for her to see clearly. She could see posters of other champions on the walls, along with a desk on the left side wall and a dresser with a large flat screen television at the foot of the bed. Sitting up slowly, she felt something small that rolled in her head come forth strongly and painfully. The sudden throb of a headache forced her to raise her hand to her skull and attempt to ease the pain.

 _Where am I?_ she thought as she scanned the remainder of the room and sat up fully. She looked to her body, seeing a cotton blue robe covering her otherwise nude body underneath the sheets. Her ears picked up the sounds of soft shouts from beyond the door to her left. Looking at the hanger and seeing purple robes, she immediately remembered that this was a summoner's home. More importantly that it belonged to Damian.

 _What happened last night…?_ She questioned mentally as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She saw that on the nightstand was a basket that was ripped open, a small glass of water and a napkin with a single pill on it. She eyed it curiously before in an instant, the events of the previous night rushed to her thoughts. She vividly recalled discovering Damian resided within the Cherry Blossom suites of the Ionia as she went to deliver him his reward package for the season. She remembers taking a bet after joining in the party that he was having where she had drank little over three cans of alcohol. She remembers when everyone else besides Damian's closest friends departed. Then she recalled entertaining the summoner Cameron's idea of a kiss as a reward since he met the same criteria Damian did as a summoner. Afterwards, the images of what occurred dropped into her thoughts one after another, her face heating up rapidly as it progressively got more vulgar. When she felt the throb of her head again, she looked back to the nightstand and realized that it was likely an aspirin for her hangover.

 _He must have realized that I would awaken with some headache and prepared this…I can always count on Damian to do something like this of his own volition._ She smiled, picking up the glass of water and the pill before swallowing the pill with the water and downing the rest of the drink. She stood up completely, then stumbled forward from the weakness in her legs from her crotch and rear. She chuckled weakly as she recalled her anus and vagina being abused pleasurably by the three's sexual frenzy after she vocally let loose. Regaining her balance, she wobbled her way to the door, the voices beyond it more prominent and familiar. She could also distinguish the sound of sizzling food and the smell of cooked bacon and toast in the air. Opening the door, she immediately realized who it was and smiled softly.

"Dude, I am telling you, Zyra is decent in the jungle. It's just if she gets invaded by a early game jungler the game is over." Cam exclaimed. "She's hella squishy. If someone like Rengar or Kha'zix even smells her taking a buff without her team focusing on her, she is gonna feed."

"But that base damage to her plants and her kit is redonkulous and you know it." Damian returned.

"I know her base damage is real! Remember I mained her for like five months season seven because she literally shat on Lulu in lane as a support. The little purple shit stain…" Cam trailed off.

"I'd be more concerned about someone like Leona or Miss Fortune going support against Zyra." Jain added. "With the recent nerfs to Zyra's plants, Leo can clear the poke fast and Miss Fortune only needs to use her bullet rain to clear them when they grow. If either get a hold of Zyra, she's gonna be literal grass."

"We're not talking about Zyra support here. We're talking about Zyra jungle, which I am definitely doing next time I go to chambers." Damian asserted. Both Cameron and Jain sighed.

"Not like we can stop you. I'm surprised you don't play Karma Jungle more often." Jain surrendered. It was then that Karma turned the corner of the hallway from Damian's room into the kitchen, seeing the three summoner's idly sitting at the table. Jain turned around with a pan of scrambled eggs cooked fully before he saw the Duchess standing at the entrance. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Damian and Cameron looked at him in curiosity before seeing him look at the door. Looking to his object of attention, they widened their eyes as Karma stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, summoners." Karma greeted.

"Good morning, Lady Karma." Jain and Cameron returned.

"What it do, Karmama," Damian said. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept alright, but I woke with the worst sores and a throbbing headache." She admitted, knowing that it would get a reaction. To her pleasure, all three of them tensed up at her words. As she sat in the vacant chair between Damian and Cameron, she purposely jumped slightly to imitate a sore rear. Eyeing Damian, she saw him sweat drop before clearing his throat and looking away from her. She giggled at his reaction. "Otherwise I am fine."

"Th-that's good to hear," Jain stated. "I made breakfast for everyone. Cam wanted to do it since he felt guilty for how last night…transpired." He trailed off at the end.

"BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET HIS ASS NEAR MY STOVE AFTER HE BURNT DOWN MY KITCHEN." Damian exclaimed, looking at the summoner in question accusingly.

"Hey man! All I did was burn the chicken!" Cam retorted.

"You had literal flames flicking on my damn Sautee pan! It toasted my paper towels!" Damian returned. Karma could only laugh at the argument that the two were having before eyeing the spread of food on the table. Jain just put down the pan of scrambled eggs before layering the top of the eggs with cheddar cheese. Besides it was a plate stacked with multiple strips of bacon and sausage. There was a bowl of shredded potatoes fried crisp and another bowl of grits with a single cube of butter placed in the middle. Behind the grits was a plate of toast. There was a pot of coffee on a kitchen towel and a jug of orange juice behind the bacon, and add-on condiments lined up next to the coffee. The spread made Karma's mouth water as her hunger had not been sated since dusk of the night prior.

"Regardless to the seemingly projectile ejection you had, Cam. Food's ready. Let lady Karma make her plate before you do." Jain announced, ending the squabble between Damian and Cam. "We ain't having you inhale the table before the special guest gets to eat AGAIN."

"I WAS HUNGRY THAT NIGHT." Cam protested.

"YOU ATE AN ENTIRE TURKEY IN THREE MINUTES." Damian returned.

"Thank you for the meal." Karma said plainly before taking a plate beside her and a fork, putting food on it until she was satisfied. It was when she had a full plate that the room heard a loud knocking from the front door. Damian sighed before stalking up and going to the door, the knocking getting harder.

"I'M COMING DAMMIT!" he shouted. "Wha-"

"So lady Karma, What is your agenda for today?" Jain asked gathering his food alongside Cameron.

"Besides follow up with my agreement with Damian, I will likely be in my abode meditating." She answered.

"That reminds me, I have a question about your meditations, lady Karma." Cameron began.

"How about I get an answer to my question first?" a new voice resounded from the doorway. Everyone looked to the source to see the captain of the Ionian guard staring angrily at everyone besides the duchess. Damian was near white in color, hanging in the air with three of Irelia's blades holding him up. "Why did the Duchess of Ionia not return to her home last night after she delivered the summoner's gift?"

Jain and Cameron flushed of color as they felt the deathly cold tone of the Ionian captain. They opened their mouths to speak but was unable to make a word come out. "Hmm. Same response. Maybe Lady Karma will enlighten me about the events that transpired after she answers me why she is sitting in this man's home with an appearance unlike what she had prior to her departure last night."

"Well, Irelia. The summoner you are referring to invited me to join him, the two summoners here, and his neighbors for an evening of fun. To which I enjoyed thoroughly." Karma answered.

"And the robes?" Irelia pressed.

"They belong to the summoner himself after I cleaned up." She answered. With each word, all three males felt their blood grow colder.

"And pray tell, why did you need to clean up _here_?" Irelia asked finally. "More importantly, why were you here overnight?"

Before Karma could answer, Damian dropped to the floor before standing straight and turning to the direction of his door.

"CHEESE IT!" he screamed. Damian, Jain, and Cameron literally jumped from their spots and sprinted to the door as fast as possible. Irelia was confused why they left so fast that she merely looked to the duchess for answers. Looking closely, she saw a small bit of dried white staining her bang. She walked closer to inspect it.

"What is this?" she asked. Karma touched the spot she pointed at and looked at her hand, seeing the dried seed crumble in her fingers.

"Oh. It must be a missed spot after they finished on me." Karma said plainly. Irelia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, things falling into place in her mind almost immediately. Her blades pointed themselves menacingly to the doorway before she turned her own body around.

"Thank you for informing me of my targets, Lady Karma. Enjoy your breakfast, and merry Snowdown." She said blankly before casually walking out the kitchen and into the hall. Karma watched Irelia literally take off like a bullet, the sound of the front door being broken off resounding.

"Hmm. I guess with that, I win the bet too." She mused with a chuckle before taking a fork and beginning her meal.


End file.
